ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in . A * Gerald W. Abrams as barfly * J.J. Abrams as voice of the Iowa Cop (uncredited) * John Alden as Starfleet security officer * Phillip Richard Allen as J.T. Esteban * Vijay Amritraj as Joel Randolph * Kimberly Arland as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)#Alien science division bridge officer|alien USS Enterprise officer]] * Richard Arnold as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Rosanna Attias as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) B * Diora Baird as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)#Background|Orion Enterprise officer]] (uncredited, deleted scene) * Sala Baker as Romulan guard * Eric Bana as Nero * Lena Banks as Federation presidents assistant (uncredited) * Gregory Barnett as Starfleet technician * Majel Barrett as ** Christine Chapel ** Computer voice ** [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] computer voice * Dan Barringer as Starfleet security officer * C.J. Bau as holoprogram bartender * Matthew Beisner as Romulan crewmember * Jimmy Bennett as * Michael Berry, Jr. as Romulan tactical officer * Michael Berryman as Starfleet display officer * Victor Bevine as Starfleet security guard * Michele Ameen Billy as lieutenant on the Epsilon IX station * Ben Binswagner as Admiral James Komack * John Blackman as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Jeff Boehm as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Sufe M. Bradshaw as alien Starfleet cadet * Mark Bramhall as Vulcan elder * Cynthia Brian as street passerby (uncredited) * Mike Brislane as science officer * Jason Brooks as ''Narada'' helmsman * Bill T. Brown as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Billy Brown as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Med evac pilot|USS Kelvin med evac pilot]] * Roger Aaron Brown as Epsilon IX technician * Anton Burman as Vulcan student (uncredited) * Jeffrey Byron as test administrator C * Celeste Cartier as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeff Castle as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Male crewman in corridor|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * James Cawley as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeff Chase as alien Starfleet cadet * Max Chernov as Vulcan student * Zoe Chernov as Vulcan student * Lisa Chess as yeoman * John Cho as * Ilram Choi as ''Enterprise'' security officer * JoAnn Christy as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Robert Clendenin as Riverside construction worker * Stephen Collins as Willard Decker * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel * Tavarus Conley as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * David Cowgill as guard * James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane * Ben Cross as * Steven Culp as Martin Madden * Robin Curtis as Lieutenant Saavik D * Spencer Daniels as Johnny * Steven E. Daniels as security away team ensign (uncredited) * Jenny Deiker * Verne Dietsche as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Debra Dilley as Vulcan maiden (uncredited) * Jonathan Dixon as Simulator tactical officer * Christopher Doohan as ** ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' transporter technician (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Montgomery Doohan as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as ** Colonel Worf ** Worf * Walt Doty as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zach Duhame as burly Starfleet cadet * Scott Dweck as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rec deck crewmembers|Vulcan Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) E * April Marie Eden as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Kenneth Lane Edwards as ensign * Antonio Elias as Pitts * Robert Ellenstein as Federation President * Greg Ellis as Chief engineer Olson * Douglas Engalla as Rura Penthe prisoner * Dana Dru Evenson as Starfleet security officer F * Gary Faga as ** Airlock technician ** Prison guard * Don Fanning as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Zaranite officers|Zaranite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Margot Farley as Starfleet Academy stenographer * Dennis Fischer as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Jeremy Fitzgerald as Iowa Cop * Kristine Fong as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Amanda Foreman as Hannity * Richard Forinash as ''Enterprise'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Marlene Forte as ''Enterprise'' transporter chief * Cassandra Foster as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Cully Fredricksen as Vulcan * Massi Furlan as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) G * David Gautreaux as Branch * Sean Gerace as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Tactical officer|USS Kelvin tactical officer]] * David Gerrold as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Tanner Gill as Starfleet security officer * Edna Glover as [[Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)#Vulcan Kolinahr High Master|Vulcan kolinahr master]] * Akiva Goldsman as Vulcan Science Council member * Brenda Gooch as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * John D. Gowans as assistant to Rand * Mary Grace as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Joshua Greene as (body double, cave scene) (uncredited) * Bruce Greenwood as Captain * Tim Griffin as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Engineer|USS Kelvin engineer]] * Greg Grunberg as James T. Kirk's stepdad (voice) * William Guest as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Tony Guma as Lew * Tania Gunadi as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)#Alien communications officer|alien Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) H * Beverly Hart as Vulcan High Priestess * Charlie Haugk as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Scott Haven as Starfleet security guard * Hillary Hayes as Ruby * John Hayes as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Annette Helde as Starfleet security guard * Chris Hemsworth as * James Henrie as Vulcan bully * Sonita Henry as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Doctor|USS Kelvin doctor]] * Sharon Hesky as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Bill Hickey as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Catherine Hicks as Gillian Taylor * Nana Hill as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Ronald F. Hoiseck as Vulcan elder * Rex Holman as J'onn * Michael Horton as Daniels * John Hostetter as Hars Adislo * Kerry Hoyt as security ensign (uncredited) I * Jesper Inglis as Romulan crewmember * Nikka Ischelle as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Howard Itzkowitz as cargo deck ensign J * Jason Michael Johnson as alien Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * John Jurgens as ** Ba'ku (uncredited) ** Reman soldier (uncredited) K * Jon Rashad Kamal as Sonak * Anna Katarina as Vulcan Science Council member * Jolene Kay as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * Betty Kennedy as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Persis Khambatta as Ilia * Lauren Kim as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Henry Kingi, Jr. as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * James T. Kirk as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Cody Klop as Vulcan bully * Josef S. Klus as Romulan engineer (uncredited) * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Jacob Kogan as * Makiko Konishi as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Katarzyna Kowalczyk as Alnschloss K'Bentayr * Tamara Lee Krinsky as Bozeman townsperson * Alice Krige as Borg Queen * Katherine Kurtz as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) L * Marcy Lafferty as DiFalco * Claudia Lagruppe as Evora delegation member (uncredited) * Art Lake as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Steven Lance as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Rhaandarite crewmember 1|Rhaandarite Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Iva Lane as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Joyce Lasley as Starfleet Academy instructor (uncredited) * Reggie Lee as test administrator * Mark Lenard as ** Sarek ** Klingon captain * Michelle Lenhardt as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] (uncredited) * Judy Levitt as ** Mercy Hospital physician ** Starfleet Command captain ** El-Aurian survivor * James Lew as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Stephen Liska as Torg * Shaela Luter as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Pasha Lychnikoff as Romulan commander M * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Nav Mann as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Rob Mars as burly Starfleet cadet * Marta Martin as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] * Marti Matulis as ** Ba'ku (uncredited) ** Reman soldier (uncredited) * Michael McAdam as Ba'ku (uncredited) * Jeri McBride as technician * Neal McDonough as Hawk * Dan McGee as assimilated operations officer (uncredited) * Paul McGillion as barracks leader * James McGrath, Jr. as barfly * Marnie McPhail as Alice Eiger * Bill McTosh as Klingon * Patrick Michael as ''Enterprise''-A crewman (uncredited) * Jack Millard as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Barbara Minster as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Beth Moberly as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Heidi Moneymaker as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Female crewman in corridor|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Bennie E. Moore, Jr. as Starfleet technician * Julie Morgan as holographic nightclub singer * Sabrina Morris as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Jennifer Morrison as * Wednesday Mourning as Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) * Donna Murphy as Anij * Meredith Murphy as Trill science officer (uncredited) N * David Narloch as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Ve Neill as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Danny Nero as [[Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)#Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard|Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard]] (uncredited) * Alex Nevil as shuttle officer * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Rachel Nichols as Gaila * Jim Nieb as Shipyard Bar alien (uncredited) * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Elevator computer voice (credited as Frank Force) * Stephanie Niznik as Kell Perim O * Terrence O'Connor as * Jeff O'Haco as Vulcan elder P * Neville Page as Romulan crewmember * Victor Paguia as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Chris Palermo as ** ''Enterprise''-E bridge crewmember ** ''Enterprise'' security officer * Jim Palmer as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Michelle Parylak as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Colby Paul as Vulcan bully * Randy Pausch as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Simon Pegg as * Oz Perkins as Lieutenant Hawkins * Ron Perlman as Viceroy * Tyler Perry as Admiral Richard Barnett * Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright * Mark Phelan as Romulan crewmember (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Maitre d' (uncredited) * Robert Picardo as Emergency Medical Hologram * Chris Pine as * Damion Poitier as Romulan guard Q * Jeffery Quinn as Vulcan scientist (uncredited) * Joe Quinto as Romulan crewmember * Zachary Quinto as R * Rahvaunia as Starfleet Academy teacher (uncredited) * Zack Richardson as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Katja Rieckermann as wedding saxophone player (uncredited) * Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer * Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Linda Robertson as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Rachelle Roderick as Romulan senator (uncredited) * Ronald R. Rondell as henchman * Irene Roseen as Vulcan elder * Shepard Ross as ** Starfleet security officer (uncredited) ** Duck Blind Starfleet crewman (uncredited) * Michael Rougas as Cleary * Deep Roy as Keenser * Winona Ryder as * Kimberly L. Ryusaki as ** Bar alien (uncredited) ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Trainee bridge crewmember (female)|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) ** Tourist (uncredited) S * Susan Sackett as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Michael Saglimbeni as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Eileen Salamas as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Zoë Saldana as * John Schuck as Klingon ambassador * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Louise Schulze * Adam Scott as ''Defiant'' conn officer * Shakti as ADC * Douglas Alan Shanklin as prison guard * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Jack Shearer as Hayes * Freda Foh Shen as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Helmsman|USS Kelvin helmsman]] * W. Morgan Sheppard as ** Klingon commandant ** Vulcan Science Council minister (uncredited) * Kaith Shiozaki as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Madge Sinclair as [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel|USS Saratoga captain]] * Bryan Singer as relief tactical officer (uncredited) * Kathleen Sky as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Christian Slater as [[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior communications officer]] * Jason Matthew Smith as "Cupcake" * Jay Smith as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Kurtwood Smith as Federation President * Michael Snyder as ** Starfleet communications officer ** Dax * Brent Spiner as ** B-4 ** Data * Louise Stange-Wahl as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Don Stark as Nicky the Nose * Arne Starr as ''Enterprise'' engineer (uncredited) * Eric Steinberg as Paul Porter * Eric A. Stillwell * Leigh Strother-Vien as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Scott Strozier as Security ensign * Norman Stuart as Vulcan kolinahr master * Susan J. Sullivan as woman * Gregory Sweeney as ** [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel#Bolian engineer|Bolian Enterprise-E engineer]] (uncredited) ** Operations division officer (uncredited) T * Faran Tahir as Captain Richard Robau * Douglas Tait as long faced alien * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Cedric Taporco as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Saurian engineer|Saurian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Denise Tathwell as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Dendrie Taylor as Farrell * Darlena Tejeiro as flight officer * Scottie Thompson as Nero's wife * Dennis Tracy as Bolian waiter (uncredited) * Roma Lee Tracy as silver tube amazette alien dignitary (uncredited) * Bjo Trimble as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Leonard O. Turner as Vulcan elder U * Unknown performers as ** ''Enterprise'' engineer (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' operations division crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' sciences division crewmember (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' torpedo bay crewmember (uncredited) ** Female Shipyard Bar patron (uncredited) ** Rhaandarite officer (uncredited) ** Three Vulcan Science Council members (uncredited) ** Two Starfleet technicians ** Two Vulcan scientists (uncredited) ** [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] (uncredited) ** Vulcan council member (uncredited) * Karl Urban as Doctor V * Billy Van Zandt as alien ensign * Lisa Vidal as barracks officer * Marcy Vosburgh as computer voice W * Brian Waller as Vulcan council member (uncredited) * John Watts as [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Andorian officers|Andorian Enterprise crewmember]] (uncredited) * Doug Wax as science division crewman (uncredited) * Christina Weathersby as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] * Paul Weber as Vulcan kolinahr master * Wil Wheaton as ** Wesley Crusher ** Romulan ADR voices (uncredited) * Green Whitaker as Federation civilian (uncredited) * Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand * Jerry Wible as Riverside construction worker (uncredited) * Jane Wiedlin as Trillya * Marlene Willauer as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Rhoda Williams as alien vocals (uncredited) * Millicent Wise as ''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) * Alfre Woodard as Lily Sloane * Spencer Wright as Wedding bass player (uncredited) * Jane Wyatt as Amanda Y * Momo Yashima as ''Enterprise'' crewmember * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Anton Yelchin as * Marcus Young as burly cadet * Kelvin Yu as [[USS Kelvin personnel#Medical technicians|USS Kelvin medical technician]] Z * Michael Zaslow as Eddy * Anthony Zerbe as Matthew Dougherty nl:Star Trek Films acteurs en actrices Movies directors Movies performers Category:Movies performers